1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engine cooling systems, and more particularly to lubricant cooling systems for gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically include lubrication systems for providing lubricant to engine components like bearings and gears. Such systems generally include a lubricant collection tank and pump arranged in a lubricant circuit for circulating lubricant through the lubricated components. Lubricant collects in the tank after traversing the lubricated component(s). It then flows to the pump which increases its pressure, forcing the lubricant through the lubricant circuit to the lubricated components(s) for a subsequent cycle through the lubrication circuit.
Lubricant typically acquires heat as it traverses the lubricated components. Some engine lubrication systems include a lubricant cooler arranged in the lubricant circuit for removing heat from the lubricant, such as a fuel-oil cooler or an air-oil cooler. Fuel-oil coolers transfer heat from the lubricant into fuel as the fuel flows the engine. Air-oil coolers transfer heat from the lubricant into an airflow, typically acquired from the external environment or from working fluid flowing through the engine.
Such conventional cooling systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need in the art for improved cooling systems. There is also a need for lubricant cooling systems that are relatively compact and efficient. The present disclosure provides a solution for these needs.